One 'Shot' of the Green Stuff Please!
by Alfy Kirkland
Summary: Read it to find out... Can't spoil it for you.


_**One 'Shot' of the Green Stuff, Please!**_

SaisaishiDragon: -sighs- This idea was spawned due to an overload of sugar, a lack of oxygen to the brain (as all my crazy stories are), and over an hour of uncensored, unadulterated SasuNaru pictures and discussion. I was threatened with the promise that, if I didn't write this story, my friend would (and we certainly don't want that). Just kidding, Karol! You know I love you! Hehe… Anyway, this is a, as stated earlier, completely random SasuNaru one-shot and if I told you the plot, I would have to kill you… ¬.¬ Kidding! (Can't you take a joke?) Seriously… If I told you the plot, there would be absolutely no reason for you to read this story, and we can't have that now can we? Understand that while I am a, usually random, freelance writer, I do appreciate and expect some form of feedback. So sorry to waste your story-reading time. Now, getting down to the legalities, I don't own Naruto or any of its characters (except my own personal ninja that will randomly be appearing in here… Mwahaha!). So now, I bid you farewell. Please enjoy and review. –pulls three small black marbles from a pouch and throws them down on the ground, suddenly looking like a chibi ninja, and disappears in the cloud of smoke, laughing evilly.-

The night was cool, a soft breeze blowing a few long, jet black strands of hair of a young chunin dressed almost completely in black. From her long black kimono sporting a snow white tiger that wrapped around the entire side of it from top to bottom and a matching white obi to the unusual black sandals. The black chopsticks that held her hair up completely contrast her pale face, but she didn't seem to notice how odd she must look. In fact, no one noticed because… Well, it was night! The black of her outfit had her completely blended into the shadows. Peering from the darkness, her hazel eyes locked onto a pair of young boys sitting down to eat at a ramen stand. The first, one with hair as ebony black as her own, and eyes to match the locks of hair that fell over them. He wore a dark bluish shirt, the traditional Uchiha red and white fan on the back and white shorts. Wound around his wrists were white cloth bandages.

"Hmmm…. So that's the Uchiha boy." Turning her gaze to the other, she smiled a bit. This one's energy was quite contagious. His blonde hair was unruly and his blue eyes shone like the ocean when the sun hit it just right. He wore an orange jumpsuit, blue around the shoulders and upper arm with a red seal on the back and sleeves. "The fox?" It would explain why the other patrons were keeping their distance and giving him a look like he was an infectious disease. Shaking her head, she glances between the Uchiha boy and the fox, taking notice that they kept exchanging glances and when they were caught, they would gain a soft tint to their cheeks and look away as if nothing happened. Grinning, the shadowed woman gives a laugh and disappears into the darkness surrounding her.

Naruto sighs, shaking off the unease of being watched. What could be different? Everyone was always watching him, giving him looks of disgust and disapproval. He always knew they were wondering how Iruka-sensei could make someone like him a ninja. But he was going to prove them all wrong. Finishing his fourth bowl of ramen, Naruto lets out a content sigh and searches his pocket for money. Letting out a disgruntled cry, he searches more frantically. After a moment, he pauses. "That's right… I spent it this afternoon on lunch…" Turning to the man at the counter, he gives a nervous laugh and moves to step away and bumps into someone. Turning around, he looks up into the eyes of his fellow cell-mate. Sasuke frowns and shakes his head, reaching past him to put money on the table before turning to walk away, calling at him over his shoulder. "Dobe…"

Growling at his back, Naruto storms out after him. As he steps out, Naruto looks around but sees that Sasuke has disappeared. Frowning, he looks around only to find a little girl clad in black standing half hidden behind a nearby house. Crouching down a bit, Naruto gives her a small smile and holds his arms out, beaconing to her. Smiling, the girl runs to him and hugs him tightly. Smiling shyly, the girl holds an onigiri up to him and smiles. "For you," she whispers softly before turning and running off into the village. Blinking, Naruto looks down at the onigiri and shrugs, taking a small bite to test it at first. Grinning widely, he scarfs the rest of it and slowly starts walking towards home. After a few small steps, however, his eyelids become unbelievably heavy and he falls, already fast asleep before he even hits the ground.

Laughing softly, the girl in black disappears in a puff of smoke and out of said smoke emerges the women in shadows from before. Looking between the unconscious Uchiha boy and the fox, she grins wildly and pulls two needles from a small pouch at her side, each containing a green liquid. Pulling up the Uchiha boy's sleeve, she pushes the needle in and injects the said liquid and slowly pulls it out, covering it with a clear bandage. Turning to the fox, she does the same and after she finishes, she disappears into the shadows, leaving both boys in a small room, all exits locked with keys.

Groggily, Sasuke slowly opens his eyes and looks around. What the hell happened to him? Resting a hand against his head, he slowly sits up and blinks. Shrugging it off, he looks down to see a familiar face. The face of the blonde 'dobe' as he so loved to call him. Smiling softly to himself, he brushes the tips of his fingers against Naruto's cheek and watches him for a moment. _Wait, what the hell am I doing?_ Pulling his hand back, Sasuke slowly shakes his head and sighs. It was weird; he'd had these feelings before, but now his body was pulsating at the mere thought of touching the kyubi and here he was now, in a dark room with the blonde as a partner… Or should he be thinking of him as a companion? Damn it! This isn't how it's supposed to be happening! Shaking his head violently, Sasuke looks down at Naruto to see pair of slightly glazed, beautiful blue eyes staring back at him. Forcing a frown on his face, Sasuke raises an eyebrow. "What do you want, dobe?"

Looking up at him, Naruto knew that he didn't mean it. He just knew it! Sasuke was always teasing him, but he knew what he really wanted, what he really felt. He knew he wasn't the only one that felt the pulsing of his body, the way that his heart seemed to pound at just the sound of the other's voice, or how tense his body was. Naruto slowly reached a hand up to Sasuke and rested it against his cheek. "Oh, Sasuke-kun…" Smiling, he leans up and lightly presses his lips against the other's, lightly wrapping his arms around his neck. "Sasuke-kuuuunn…" He purred against the other's lips.

Suddenly, the full force of his interest in the blonde hit him hard, raking through his body like a wave of electric energy. It jolted him, but Sasuke managed to resist it. Forcefully, he pushed the blonde away and glared at him. "What the hell was that?!" He knew his face was more red even than the sharingan, but he could hide it no better than the darkness could. Instead, he acted as if it were from anger rather than embarrassment. Staring down at the dazed kyubi, he shook his head. He couldn't let it escalate past that. Slowly, Sasuke stood and started to back away from him.

Quick to his feet, Naruto leapt at Sasuke with enough force to knock him back against the opposing wall. Purring softly, Naruto moved so that he had one leg on either side of the other's and leaned forward to capture his lips with his own again, this time resting his hands on either side of the Uchiha boy's head. He wasn't going to let him get away this time, not when he could feel his excitement beneath him and tasted his sweetness before him. Naruto let out a soft moan, brushing his tongue against Sasuke's gently, pressing himself harder against the other boy. He didn't know what had suddenly come over him, but frankly, he didn't care. He was finally getting everything he felt out in the open and whether Sasuke wanted to or not, he was going to accept it.

Sasuke couldn't fight it any longer; there was too much tension and pint up, raw emotion. Giving a bit of a strangled cry, Sasuke lifts Naruto from his lap and lays him onto his back, slowly guiding his hand up under the kyubi's shirt, smiling down at him. Slowly, he lifts it up and over the blonde's head and tosses it aside, dipping his head to delicately plant soft kisses against his bare chest. Hearing the pleasured purr of his kyubi, Sasuke kisses down to his navel, flicking his tongue in and around it as his hands work to slowly tug at the other's pants.

Standing outside the room, the shadowed woman looks in through the window, smirking at her work. She couldn't believe it had actually been that easy. Shaking her head, she turns to look at the one standing beside her and smirks, the moonlight shining off her headband to reveal the delicate image of an hourglass. Grinning at the other, she tilts her head to the side. "Well…? Have I satisfied your hunger, dearest sister?" Raising an eyebrow at the inquiring look, she merely laughs and starts walking into the forest as the first rays of sunlight began to creep over the horizon. Glancing back, she smiles as the young blue-haired brightly clad woman runs after her and laughs. "We're going to get ourselves into some real trouble for doing stuff like this one of these days, sis." Laughing, they both disappear into the distance, the illusion of the room disappearing along with them. And to this day, neither of the boys speak of what happened, but continue to meet in their mysterious dark room.

SaisaishiDragon: Sorry if you think it sucked… Like I said before, it was completely random and I was going on about the second or third hour of mine and my friend's SasuNaru induced high. So… Er… Yeah, you should probably stay away from us and our 'green stuff' … hehe… Oh well, hope you all enjoyed it!. Much love!!


End file.
